bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = January 3, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Razor Jerome (1984–86) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = * * * * }} | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Yolanda Robinson (1977–1982) Emma Donovan (1986–1987) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Kelly Cooper (1990–1991) Kristen Lane (1997–1998) Lorie Drake (2000–2001) Kayla Davis (2006–2008) Livvie Love (2009–2012) | romances = Hilary Thompson Amelia Kane (1980) Ellen Zane (1984) Esmeralda Nichols Candice Pope (1988–1989) Lorie Drake (1990) Kristen Lane | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Brandy Grayson Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Romeo Grayson Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Leela Grayson (adoptive) | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Ray Jerome Grayson Porter Spencer Winters | nieces = Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the main character of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Nick is one one of the core characters in television adaptation. Named after the series creator, Nicholas is introduced in the series premier in 1977 along with the Grayson family. From 1977 to 1980, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to follow his dreams of going into the music industry while gaining his father Terry's approval, his love affair with supermodel Amelia Kane and his failed marriage to first wife Yolanda Robinson. Nick and Amelia's star-crossed love affair spans several decades, becomes a point of contention for Nick and several of his relatives, and becomes one of the cornerstones of the series. Though the character is said to reappear in 1981, in actuality, Nick is not reintroduced onscreen until 1985 – as his twin brother Razor Jerome takes over his life in 1981. Nick's ongoing romance with Amelia breaks up two of his marriages and even survives Amelia's presumed death in 1987. In addition, the relationship continues to drive a wedge between Nick and his family, specifically Razor and his daughter Nikki throughout the 1990s and early 2000s. The revelation that Nick and Amelia's affair led to Nick and Yolanda's divorce and produced their son Adonis "Donnie" Zane nearly destroys the Graysons for good. The revelation also leads to Nick and Amelia's separation as she had been lying about Donnie's existence for years. Nick is written out of the series in 2009 when he expands his record label to California. Though Nick has a better relationship with his sons, Donnie and Terence – he is much closer to Nikki because they are very much alike. Nick is reintroduced in 2011, and has evolved into an experience businessman and record executive. After the tragic death of his pop star wife Livvie Love, Nick reunites with Amelia. Nick is also a doting grandfather to his troubled children and an opinionated father to his children. In 2013, Nick reluctantly takes on the role of patriarch when his father retires to Florida. The 2014 deaths of his brother Razor and niece Zoe forces Nick to confront his struggles with depression in 2015. Most recently, Nick has convinced his family to let him turn their life story into a scripted television series on the condition that he change their names. Storylines 1977–1980 On January 24, 1977, Nick marries his pregnant girlfriend Yolanda Robinson. After their honeymoon, at his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. In the summer of 1977, Nick befriends Amelia Kane after Yolanda gets Amelia fired from her receptionist job at the local hair and nail salon. Nick helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant to family friend and fashion designer Katheryn Fox unaware that the women are already connected through Amelia's late parents. Nick and Amelia bond when encourages him to ignore what his father's wishes and follow his dreams of going into the music industry. However, Nick admits that he needs stability to care for his child. Nick is devastated when he overhears Yolanda confide in her doctor that she only got pregnant to get away from her mother. Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick decides to play the doting father and husband until Yolanda gives birth. He is shocked when Yolanda's doctor reveals she is expecting twins. Despite his bitterness toward Yolanda, Nick decides to recommits to the marriage for the babies. Nick and Yolanda welcome their twins Terence and Nikki in October 1977. Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery shortly after birth leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with crime lord known as the Phoenix and that the mystery man is behind Nikki's disappearance. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nikki's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to discover Amelia's tryst with his brother-in-law Tom Barnes but she assures him it was just a one-night-stand that means nothing. A spiteful Yolanda overhears their conversation and leaks the news to the press. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Yolanda are happily reunited with baby Nikki. Nick is shocked when Yolanda reveals that she wants an open marriage. Though he is initially against the idea, Yolanda convinces him – the couple agrees to stay together and raise the twins but intimacy is not required and they can see other people. In early 1978, Nick immediately pursues Amelia and though she understands the arrangement, she initially rejects him. Nick is ecstatic when Amelia reconsiders and they decide to take their romance very slowly. However, Nick is very much in love and Yolanda appears to be quite jealous. He proposes that they call off the arrangement but she promises she is only jealous that he has found love so quickly. Meanwhile, Nick weary of Amelia's budding friendship with Gary Crane believing Gary wants to be more than just friends. Amelia assures him that no matter what Gary wants, she loves Nick. Nick and Amelia make love for the first time in July 1978 and Nick is shocked when Amelia and Gary suddenly announce their engagement several weeks later. Amelia explains that she has not accepted the proposal yet but is considering it. Amelia believes they can continue seeing one another in secret but Nick is not happy with another man having Amelia's heart. Hoping to run Gary out of town, Nick has his brother-in-law Lloyd dig up dirt on Gary and is shocked to discover that Gary is actually Sterling Fox II's illegitimate son. Nick presents the information to his father who demands to know why Nick is so interested. Terry is furious when Nick reveals that he and Yolanda have agreed to an open marriage and warns him not to give up his children for another woman. Nick sarcastically reminds his father that he did the same thing referring to Terry's own illegitimate son. Nick and Amelia go forward with their romance but she changes her mind and ends the relationship when she has a pregnancy scare. Ever stubborn, Nick divorces Yolanda in 1978 and she skips town. In 1979, Nick wants watches as Amelia marries Gary – who has been revealed as the illegitimate son of Sterling Fox and he agrees to go after Yolanda and rebuild his family. In the summer of 1980, Nick and Yolanda are shocked when Amelia shows up on their doorstep in New York in the rain. Nick tries to comfort the grieving Amelia who has just lost her daughter which upsets Yolanda. Though Nick promises that they are just friends, Yolanda is very paranoid around Amelia. Despite Nick's insistence that they are just friends, he allows Amelia to seduce him and Yolanda finds them together. Nick begs for forgiveness, but Yolanda leaves town anyway. Nick is shocked when Amelia professes her love for him and offers to help him raise the twins. However, the next morning, Nick awakens to find a note from Amelia where she claims she lied about being in love with him and that she only slept with him for comfort. A devastated Nick calls his mother for help. Valerie urges her son to go to counseling while she takes the twins back to Jericho City. 1985–2007 In late 1985, Razor Jerome is introduced as a man, heavily bandaged being cared for by Emma Donovan in an abandoned house. The recently widowed Amelia Grayson follows Emma and Razor attacks her. However, he can't bring himself to hurt her and instead just ties her up. Emma explains Razor is just scared having been held captive for almost six years. On January 23, 1986, Amelia is shocked when Razor removes his bandages and bares a striking resemblance to her late husband Nick. Razor meets Nick's family and is shocked when Nick's father claims him to be Nick's long lost twin, adopted soon after birth. As Razor becomes acquainted with his family, specifically his mom Valerie, Razor and Amelia form quite the bond much to the dismay of Terry and Razor's older sister, Vicki. Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day in 1986 with his family and friends in attendance. Meanwhile, Razor bonds with his nephew and nieces Terence, Nikki and Zoe. Zoe's mom Lorie Drake tries to use her daughter to get close to Razor but he rejects her and reveals he doesn't even remember when they made Zoe. In May 1986, Razor discovers that Lorie has secretly ordered a paternity test for Zoe. Lorie believes there is no way Razor couldn't remember their teenage romance. The DNA results prove that Razor is not Zoe's father after all leaving the entire family shocked. However, another paternity tests for Terence and Nikki confirms that the man called Razor is their biological father and he is really the presumed dead Nicholas Grayson. Nick wants to fight for joint custody of the twins which doesn't sit well with Yolanda. Though Nick does not remember his life with Amelia, he starts to fall for her and finds it hard to fight the attraction. In the summer of 1986, Nick convinces Emma to appear in Fox's calendar photo shoot for working women. When the cruise ship crashes and Nick and Amelia get stranded on a deserted island, Nick awakens having regained his memories and remembers his love for Amelia. Nick and Amelia exchange vows in a private ceremony on the island in August 1986 before they are rescued. Nick confesses to Emma that he loves Amelia and she files for divorce. Nick returns to find that Yolanda has skipped town with the twins to avoid the custody battle. While searching for Yolanda and the twins, Nick launches his own record label, Harmony Records. After Amelia splits with her boyfriend Miles Cooper – she and Nick officially reunite and plan to marry. However, Amelia is killed in a hotel fire days before the wedding in April 1987. Nick his sorrows in alcohol which leads to Amelia's protégé and Miles's sister Eden becoming very concerned about him. In the meantime, Nick throws himself into work when troubled pop star Esmeralda Nichols comes to town fresh out of rehab and ask for him to produce her next album. Despite Eden's warnings that Esmeralda is trouble, Nick starts sleeping with Esmeralda as they sign a contract to start work on her next album. At Eden's birthday party, Esmeralda and Eden get into a fight and Esmeralda falls down a flight of stairs. Eden's boyfriend Lorenzo Santos and her brother Miles both warn Nick to keep Esmeralda away from their family. In late July 1987, Nick discovers that Esmeralda is obsessed with the Cooper family when he finds a shrine in one of her closets and he immediately breaks off the relationship. Meanwhile, Nick is shocked when Eden reveals that Esmeralda is her half-sister. Nick gets a judge to throw their contract out on the grounds that Esmeralda is crazy which infuriates her and she promises to get revenge. Soon after, Nick's nanny is suffocated in a freak accident when someone clogs the exhaust pipe in his car. Nick realizes Esmeralda has lost her mind and hires bodyguards to protect the children from Esmeralda and goes to warn the Coopers only to find their guest house in flames. Fortunately, the Coopers survive while Esmeralda tragically dies from smoke inhalation. Still struggling to cope with Amelia's death, Nick goes on a bender and gets into a minor car accident on Christmas Eve. In 1988, Nick devotes his attention to raising Zoe and trying to track down Yolanda and the twins and returns to running his record label. Nick clashes with Harmony A&R executive Candice Pope. During their meetings, the creatives forge a special bond and Nick soon realizes that she is the woman he slept with during his binge and that he is the father of her unborn child. Nick is furious with Candice for not telling him sooner but Candice reminds him that he was not in any condition to care for himself, let alone a child. Candice and Nick welcome their daughter Brandy in August 1988 and Nick convinces Candice to move in with him so he can prove himself. As they care for their daughter, Nick and Candy grow closer and decide to pursue a relationship. In November 1988, a very much alive Dante abducts Brandy and plans to skip town. However, Katheryn Fox convinces him to give Brandy back to her parents. Nick surprises Candice with a lavish engagement ring on Christmas Eve and she happily accepts. Worried when Dante avoids getting arrested, Candice convinces Nick to send Brandy to live with her mother in New Orleans. While they are very much in love, Nick and Candice's relationship is never the same. In 1989, Nick comforts Kelly Cooper after her recent divorce. Nick is torn between his love for Candice and emerging feelings for Kelly. By the summer, Candice breaks it off with Nick terrified of how unstable he life seems to be. It isn't long before Nick and Kelly become intimate though Zoe isn't too keen on the idea of her father moving on so quickly. After Kelly helps Nick cope with the fact that Zoe is dating, Zoe encourages Nick to focus more on his love life instead of work. In the summer of 1990, Candice sends Brandy back to Jericho City while she goes to work overseas. Nick and Kelly marry on October 26, 1990, after his younger sister Vivian's wedding to Lance Queen. Just before their honeymoon, Nick is contacted by Candice and shocked to discover that Brandy is her estranged husband's biological child. On their way to the honeymoon, Nick reluctantly drops Brandy off to Candice and her biological father. In 1991, Nick and Lorie reluctantly agree to send the rebellious Zoe off to live with her grandmother after she discovers that Nick isn't her biological father. Meanwhile, Nick and Kelly are ecstatic to learn she is pregnant but the happiness is short lived when Kelly miscarries, goes into depression and rejects Nick. After Nick convinces Kelly to attend marriage counseling, he starts getting mysterious phone calls and assumes it is one of the twins trying to contact him. As Kelly and Nick renew their wedding vows in August 1991, he is shocked when Amelia Kane crashes the reception party. A man that looks identical to Nick soon arrives claiming to be the "real" Nicholas Grayson. However, Amelia believes she and Nick are married – but Nick's look-a-like only has memories of the marriage. Nick is furious when Kelly suddenly files for divorce assuming he wants to be with Amelia. After searching the clinic in Spain where Amelia and Nick's look-a-like were held captive, the trio finds down Dante D'Angelo who confirms that he had kidnapped the "real" Nick a decade prior and replaced him with his twin brother Razor who had been brainwashed. Before they can get more answers out of him, Dante flat lines. Amelia comforts Nick when his divorce is finalized which makes Razor insanely jealous. In 1992, Nick welcomes Zoe back home as she wants to finish high school in Jericho City and he reunites her with her father. In the meantime, Nick comforts Amelia after the deaths of her son Sterling Fox III and later her newborn grandson Sterling IV. 1993 Nick welcomes his teenage daughter Nikki back home in January 1993 and is shocked when she reveals that he is now a grandfather thanks to her brother Terence. Nick goes to London to visit Terence and meet his new grandson Romeo. Nikki is weary of Nick's close relationship with Amelia. Nick promises that he is just helping Amelia work through her grief over her son. However, Nick and Amelia give into temptation and they make love in February 1993. An irate Nikki finds out and Nick swears their tryst was just a one time thing. In May 1993, Nick finds Kristen Lane being attacked in the parking lot of the local high school and fights off her attacker. Kristen is the new student counselor. Meanwhile, Nick is shocked to discover Amelia is pregnant and she agrees to a DNA test as long as Nick keeps quiet about their tryst. 1994 During Tony and Kristen's wedding, in February 1994, Dante reveals that Razor conspired with him to steal Nick's life. Nick disowns Razor as he is arrested for Dante's apparent murder and Nick is irate when Terry gets Razor released on parole. During their sister Vicki's birthday party in May 1994, Razor attacks Nick after he overhears Nikki confess to covering up Nick and Amelia's affair. Razor gets arrested having violated his parole and Nick reluctantly agrees to help Amelia prove Dante is still alive to get his brother released. They arrive at Dante's New Orleans where they are taken prisoner forcing Razor to come to their rescue. Razor disappears after another failed attempt on Dante's life. Nick comforts Zoe who fears she will never see her father again. 1995 * 1995: 1996 * 1996: 1997 * 1997: 1998 * 1998: 1999 * 1999: 2000 * 2000 2001 * 2001 2002 * 2002 2003 * 2003: At the Halloween Party, Nick is shocked when Amelia suddenly announces that Donnie is their son to keep Nikki from shooting him. However, Nikki faints and the gun goes off and shoots Donnie. Nick and Amelia rush Donnie to the hospital where he donates his blood to save his son's life. 2004 2005 2006 2007 On October 17, 2007, Nick dies from injuries sustained during a hit and run accident orchestrated by Milo D'Angelo to avenge his father André. 2008–2009 In January 2008, Amelia discovers Nick is alive and being held captive in Dante's dungeon. Nick and Livvie are married on January 23, 2009 and the couple immediately leaves town. 2011–2013 2014– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births Category:Twins